


Falling Stars

by peachs0das



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachs0das/pseuds/peachs0das
Summary: "It was not often that Corrin was allowed outside the walls of the Northern Fortress. In fact, even that little venture would have landed him in big trouble with his retainers and the rest of the staff. But he didn’t mind. What young child would? He always wanted to actually go outside, finding that staring out the window was simply not enough. So when his closest friend decided he would take him from the tower, how could he possibly say no?"some sorta flashback to when they were little dudes, i guess





	Falling Stars

    It was not often that Corrin was allowed outside the walls of the Northern Fortress. In fact, even that little venture would have landed him in big trouble with his retainers and the rest of the staff. But he didn’t mind. What young child would? He always wanted to  _ actually _ go outside, finding that staring out the window was simply not enough. So when his closest friend decided he would take him from the tower, how could he possibly say no? While it was ironic for a boy who was part dragon to be locked in a tower like a princess from a fairy tale, it was also boring being cooped up for so long. Sure, his siblings visited him often, and he had the nobles’ and staff’s children to keep him company, but there was only so much he could do confined to such a small area. He tried making the most of it, but it was still so  _ boring _ . Wandering through the fields— away from the fortress grounds— was much more entertaining.

    “So, what are we looking for?” They were walking for quite the little while, Silas with a basket in hand, and yet he was still unsure what they were doing. Corrin thought he heard an off-hand comment about a picnic, but they could have easily had it in the courtyard and avoided any potential consequences. He appreciated it, but he couldn’t help but wonder why were they going so far out.

    “Place to put down the blanket. A special place.” Was the other boy’s reply. Corrin glanced at the thick comforter in his arms. The one he just grabbed off his bed and would definitely need to be washed later. There was too much fabric for him to hold it properly, so a good portion of it had been dragged through wet grass, and stained in the process. He made a note to apologize to Flora and Felicia about it later. The maids had too much on their plate to have to deal with his silly mistake. 

    Corrin let out an exasperated sigh. There was what seemed like an endless expanse of grass around them that would work just fine. While he didn’t really mind, as he was enjoying himself thus far, his feet hurt. He was completely barefoot, and he didn’t leave the fortress enough to get used to the toll trips like this would take. 

    Silas cast him a concerned glance. “It’s not too far, but we can stop now if you want.” Corrin shook his head vigorously, his pale locs swaying back and forth. He rocked back onto his heels, a smile spreading across his face. “I’ll be okay!” Silas beamed in return, and the two continued their trek across the field, although it wasn’t long before Corrin spun around to see how far they’ve gone. It was… a lot farther than he had anticipated and he could barely make out the shape of the tower in the distance. No wonder his feet hurt. Maybe he should have agreed to stop earlier. He quickly dismissed the thought, figuring it better to see what his friend was so excited to show him, and twirled around to face forward again. Or, rather, twirled and tripped over the comforter that was still too big to fit in his arms without dragging on the ground. He fell face-first and hit the ground with a thud, his breath knocked right out of his lungs. At this, Silas glanced over his shoulder before rushing over to help his friend back to his feet. The silver-haired boy brushed the dust from the other’s clothing and wiped away the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. 

    “Here, we’ll stop now. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” 

    “No! I wanna get to the place!” 

    Silas fidgeted with the handle of the basket in his hands, debating whether or not to continue. “Alright, just let me hold the blanket too.” Corrin clutched the blanket closer to his chest, clearly not wanting to give it up. He wanted to help! He didn’t want his friend to have to do everything, even if it meant he would probably trip and hurt himself again. Silas, however, didn’t agree, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

    “If you won’t let me hold the blanket, then I’ll just have to hold you.” 

    Corrin’s face lit up. “Hold me! Hold me!” He threw his arms up in the air, making ‘grabby hands’... and dropped the blanket. He cast a sideways glance at it, with an inquisitive look on his face. Silas followed suit. 

    “How about–” He started as he bundled the blanket in his arms, sort-of-folded it in half, and lay it on Corrin’s shoulders. “It’s like a cape!” He said, taking a step back to look at his friend expectantly. Corrin pulled the blanket closer to his chest and grinned one of those big and toothy grins. This definitely seemed to be a good solution. 

    “Are you gonna carry me now? You said you would.” 

    Silas nodded with an appropriately child-like giggle. “Yeah, yeah.” He crouched down and Corrin scrambled up, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck and hooking his legs around his waist. 

    “Wait, what about the basket? I can’t carry both…” 

    “Yeah you can! I’m strong enough to hold myself up!” 

    Silas hesitated before reaching out to grab the basket, glad to see that Corrin was, in fact, able to support himself just fine. This didn’t stop him from holding one of his legs with his free hand, however. Whether this was for his own comfort or just to make sure the manakete had extra support, who knew. He took a few shaky steps forward, wobbling a little backwards, until he finally caught his balance again and was able to continue with ease.

    The two continued in silence, and while it was, of course, silent, it was a comfortable one. Corrin looked out into the distance, taking everything in. The reds and oranges that streaked the sky as the sun set were a lot prettier than he imagined they could be. He didn’t think he would be able to thank Silas enough. As he shifted his gaze to the ground, he began to notice the occasional soft, purple flower growing through the grass. Had he been walking on his own, he would have tried to pick all of them by now, but instead he just watched. He remembered reading about them and how they grew upside-down, but he couldn’t recall what they were called. Something to do with stars? It was rather fitting, he thought. He kept his eyes to the ground, staring in awe as the flowers poked through more often, until the entire field was filled with the little buds. 

    “Woah…” Was all he could really say at first. They were too pretty to describe in words, especially for a child who had seen very few real, living flowers. “Silas, look, do you see them?” It was a silly comment, of course he could, but he couldn’t think of a better way to phrase it. He was too excited.

    “Yeah! They’re pretty, aren’t they?” Corrin nodded vigorously, making the other boy erupt in laughter.

    “Okay, I think we can put our blanket down, now.” Silas chimed in after catching his breath. 

    “But won’t we hurt the flowers?” 

    “They’ll spring back up, I think.”

    “Oh! Okay.” With that, he slid off his friend’s back and then down onto the ground. After he firmly planted his feet into the grass, he pulled the blanket from his back and gathered it in his arms again. And then simply dropped it into a little pile with an accomplished look on his face.

    “Corrin, that’s not…” He sighed before unfolding the blanket and waving it above his head, then setting it back down so it was neatly spread over the grass. The simple act seemed to really impress the other. The two settled themselves down, Silas with the basket in his lap, and Corrin waiting patiently. 

    “I was going to see if Flora or Felicia could make something,” He began, pulling out a couple pieces of bread. They weren’t freshly baked, by the looks of it, and were probably going to be thrown out if the young boy hadn’t asked the kitchen staff so nicely for them. “But they were busy, and I didn’t want to bother them.” Bread, or better, Corrin didn’t care. He accepted the morsels almost a little too enthusiastically.

    “So the flowers,” Silas said between bites. “They’re called ‘common shooting stars’, I think.” Corrin was almost right when trying to think of the name, remembering the part about the stars. He glanced at the flowers once more, decided that the petals did, in fact, look almost like a star shape, and that the name was fitting.

    “I think there should also be a meteor shower tonight. But if there isn’t, I wanted you to still be able to see shooting stars. So, um, that’s why, the flowers.”

    He vaguely remembered telling him that he would love to see a real shooting star one day, but he was sure it was an offhand comment. Nevertheless, his friend never forgot, and he very much appreciated the fact. He pulled Silas into a hug, giving him a tight squeeze. “Thank you.”

    Silas just smiled in return. The two stayed huddled close in each other’s arms until Corrin abruptly pulled away to point to the sky.

    “Look! The stars!”

    As the sun fell asleep, drowned by the brilliant reds and yellows of the horizon, and the night’s blues began to creep their way across, the falling stars finally made an appearance. Stark white against the darkening sky, the glimmering rays of light were just… so pretty. Almost like the fireflies seen in the Northern Fortress courtyard on a warm summer night, but twice as awe inspiring. Having never seen such a thing before, Corrin couldn’t help standing and simply staring, mouth agape.

    Silas glanced over at his friend, a soft smile on his face. This was nice. Corrin flicked his gaze over and beamed before expectantly holding out his hand. He took the manakete’s hand in his, and the two of them gazed up at the stars together, content and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this finished for,,, a while now but i haven't written fic or anything in a while, so ive been hesitant to upload. hope it wasn't too bad haha
> 
> i think, originally it was just gonna be flowers or smth and then i read something somewhere abt shooting stars in nohr and i was like 'wow i have to change my fic now'
> 
> edit// added tags after it being uploaded for a while  
> idk if half of them apply but im a fool in mans shoes


End file.
